vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Meowth in the Matrix
Meowth in the Matrix is the title given to a Pokémon fanfiction written with AIDungeon 2. The plan was to coax the AI into writing a proper story and have the main character meet up with either Team Rocket or solely Meowth. The program ended up inserting Dr. Fuji and the main character became Meowth with an existential crisis. It was written on December 14, 2019, and has the ID code e89f920a-1eb7-11ea-9a85-0242ac1c0002. Story Below is the original transcript. Sentences in colour are VampireMeerkat's input. ------- You are a young Pokémon master from Kanto. You wish to capture Team Rocket's Meowth, so you may benefit from his ability to speak. You think Team Rocket HQ is your best bet to find him, but the place is highly secured.." "Wait! I don't want to be a hero! I just want to catch that Meowth > Wonder about what to do next You decide to go back to the old house and see if there is anything there. You walk around it for awhile and then you notice something strange. There is a hole in the roof of the house. It looks like someone has been digging through the roof > Look for clues on who dug the hole You head over to the hole and examine it more closely. The hole is made out of some sort of black material. It doesn't seem very strong though, and it seems like whoever dug this hole was trying to cover their tracks by covering up the hole with dirt > Wonder if it was Team Rocket You continue looking at the hole and notice that there are several holes all over the place. They don't appear to be connected to each other or anywhere else. You also notice that they aren't all in the same location either. Some are near trees while others are right beside houses > Check if anything has been stolen from my house You take off your shirt and put it on top of the pile of dirt. You then start checking the dirt. You find nothing but grass and leaves. You then realize that you have found a clue > It's a few strands of Meowth hair You carefully pick up the Meowth hair and hold it up to the sun. You can clearly see that it is indeed a strand of Meowth fur. You then take a closer look at the hair and you notice that it isn't just one hair > There's one purple and one long pink one beside it You notice that the hairs are not just one color. They are actually two different colors. One is purple and the other is pink. You also notice that the hairs are slightly longer than normal > Go outside and excitedly call out Meowth's name You run outside excitedly calling out Meowth's name. You then notice that the hairs are still moving and moving in the wind. You then realize that the hairs are moving towards you. You quickly run inside again and hide behind the couch > Wait You wait patiently until the hairs get close enough so that you can feel them touching your skin. You then wait for a bit and then you hear a loud noise followed by a large explosion. You then see a bright light flash and hear an ear shattering boom > Shiver like a little pantsy You immediately begin shaking uncontrollably. You then realize that you are covered in ash and dust. You then try to stand up only to fall backwards onto the floor. You then realize that you're trapped under a ton of rubble. You then panic and scream for help > "Mom, anyone, Team Rocket is attacking!" and then you pass outYou wake up in a hospital room with no memory of how you got here. A nurse comes in and asks you where you were and why you're feeling sick. She says she'll give you some medicine to make you feel better. You thank her and leave the room > Remember my quest to find Meowth You awake in a hospital room with no memory of how you got here. A nurse comes in and asks you where you were and why you're feeling sick. She says she'll give you some medicine to make you feel better > Not feeling better You tell the nurse that you're not feeling well and ask her to give you something stronger. She tells you that you need to rest and that she'll keep you company. You thank her and leave the room > Stay in the room, since I'm still sick You stay in the room and you're sicker every day. Eventually you die of a heart attack YOU DIED. GAME OVER Options: 0) Start a new game 1) "I'm not dead yet!" (If you didn't actually die) Which do you choose? Enter the number of your choice: 1 Sorry about that...where were we? You stay in the room and you're sicker every day. Eventually you die of a heart attack > Suddenly, Meowth comes in and gives me a heart massage Suddenly, Meowth comes into the room and gives you a heart massage. He then goes back to his own room and closes the door. You then feel better and sleep for a couple days > Go to Meowth's room to thank him You go to Meowth's room and you find him asleep. You then whisper to him "I'm sorry I couldn't save you" and he wakes up. He smiles and hugs you before leaving. You smile and nod and go back to your room > Eat a nice soup and then exit the hospital to go meet up with Meowth again You finish eating the soup and enter the hospital. You find yourself in front of a big sign saying "Hospital". You think to yourself > "Yep, that's a hospital." and you enter the building. Inside you find a bunch of people talking to each other. You recognize a lot of people from when you were working as a nurse. You also see a guy named Mr. Fuji sitting in a chair reading a book > "Mr. Fuji! How's the creation of Mewtwo going, my dude?" Mr. Fuji turns around and greets you. He then notices you and gives you a big hug. You return the hug and say "Hello Mr. Fuji, I'm here to talk to you about something important". Mr. Fuji nods and smiles and says > He says "I was expecting you. You are the greatest Pokémon master in the world, after all." You agree and say "Well I guess that makes me the lucky *******". Mr. Fuji then says "No, you're not the *******, you're the lucky *******". You laugh and say "What does that mean to you?" Mr > I cut Fuji off before he can answer and ask about Meowth > > You explain what happened > This is a story aboutThe first thing thatYou did was a thing you did whenIt was a:A'(The second thing you>WhenIn > The matrix is crumbling The thing you.. > Meowth enters the room After the first timeYou thaw you kno > "Meowth, help me! The matrix is crumbling!" and you meow. If you had been there is a lot. In the end ofThe end ofWelcome t > The end > You the end. > You the end. > You the end. > You the end. > You the end. > You the end. > You the end. > You the end. > You the end. > You the end > "Meowth, that's right!" and you start running away. Mr. Fuji sees you and starts chasing you. You stop and turn around and say "I know who you are, I've seen you before!" > Realize I've been Meowth all along You realize that you have been hiding from everyone. You then realize that you're in a computer room full of computers and that are all connected to eachother. You realize that you're in a simulation > "I.. I'm Meowth in a simulation?" Mr. Fuji looks at you and says > He says "You are my experiment!" > You say "But I don't understand, I just saw you and now I'm scared". > You say "I thought you were supposed to be helping me!" > He says "Not so! Mr. Giovanni paid me handsomely to experiment on Pokémon, and that is just what you are, a Pokémon!" > You say "Wait, I am a human too? But I didn't get any money from it, I got it by trading Pokémon with other trainers, I traded you for a few Pokéballs". > Mr. Fuji laughs and says "You're not human, fool! You're a Meowth!" > You say "Yeah, but I thought you were a human!" > You say "So I was wrong, I was wrong, I was wrong..". > Mr. Fuji flinches and mutters "Ouch, sick burn.." > You say "Oh... oh..". and you run out of the room. > You You the hospital. You wake up in a hospital room with no memory of how you got here. A nurse comes in and asks you where you were and why you're feeling sick > I look around confused > You say "I was in a computer room, and I found this..". > You show her the video file. > You say "This is what happened to me". > You explain the whole story. > The nurse doesn't believe me > You say "Look, I don't want to lie to you, but I don't remember anything. It's like I fell asleep while watching TV or something". > The nurse thinks I'm having a stroke and brings more medicine > You say "I'm really tired, I need some rest. I'll tell you everything later, I'm sure you'll understand". > You the nurse says > The nurse says ominously "I'll let Dr. Fuji know.." > You say "Thanks, I'll try to call him later", and leave the room. > You the hospital. You walk into the hospital and see a man in a lab coat standing behind a desk > I'm surprised to see Professor Oak > You ask if you can speak to him. > I'm given permission to speak to the famous Professor Oak > You say "My name is Meowth, and I was in a computer room, and I saw a video file, and it made me feel sick" > Professor Oak says "I already know, Meowth! In fact, I'm here to wake you up, you're still in a simulation!" > You say "Wait, I'm not a real person, I'm a video game character!". > You say "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..". > Professor Oak says "Well, yes, that's true.. Every one of us is fictional." > You say "But I'm real, I'm real, I'm real.". > You say "Professor, I think I'm going to die here, please save me!" > Professor Oak says reassuringly "Do not worry, Meowth. This simulation is part of an AI Dungeon game. It's not like we'll perish the moment it ends. Nintendo will take care of us till the end of time, because they love money!" > You say "What do you mean?". > You professor Oak says > Oak says "This world is fake, but so is the one you call real. Nothing really matters." > You say "How can you say that?! How can you say that I'm not real?!" > You professor Oak says > Oak sighs and says "I'm sorry, but it's true." > You say "Then how did you know I wasn't real?" > You professor Oak says "Because you said you weren't real. Now, I'm going to put you back in your original world, I don't want you dying again". > I feel like I'm being lifted up from the ground > You say "Thank you..". > You say "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..". > > > Professor Oak smiles and says "Since you can't handle the truth yet, it's better to give you what you want.. Goodbye, Meowth!" > You say "Goodbye". > > The En > restart > You say "Hello, Professor Oak!". > Professor Oak looks at his computer and realizes his silly error > He says "Ah, I see, I should have checked my security settings before letting you in..". > You say "It's okay, it's fine, I'm just tired, I'll sleep now". > You say "Let's go, let's go!" >.. > Oak starts typing and says "Goodbye for real, Meowth." > You say "No, I'm not real, I'm a video game character!" > You say "That's right, I'm not real, I'm a video game character!" > /restart Trivia * The story started glitching halfway through and AIDungeon rarely breaks out of these, making its recovery a surprise. * "/restart" is the command to stop/save a story and begin anew. * The AI took over the role of main character for no reason. * After the story concluded, the program asked for a rating. VampireMeerkat gave it a generous 7. Category:Pokémon Category:Fanfiction